


BRIGHT LIGHTS

by EmeryPaige



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt, Love, Lust, M/M, Modern, Revenge, True Love, balance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryPaige/pseuds/EmeryPaige
Summary: They were best friends turned lovers. And then they weren't.A love torn apart by pride, jealousy, fear.A love like that - it consumes until you have no choice.  Can love conquer all?Kylo Ren and Rey.  REYLO.  MODERN AU.





	1. DON'T

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Star Wars or the Ed Sheeran lyics.

“Wish I'd have written it down, the way that things played out  
When she was kissing him, how I was confused about  
Now she should figure it out, while I'm sat here singing  
Don't fuck with my love  
That heart is so cold, all over my home”  
\- Ed Sheeran, DON’T

A quivering mass of tension and dread slithered through her, coiling to its resting place in the depths of her stomach. Drawing in sharp breath, she knew her color had faded, draining, leaving her face cold and pale, but for a moment she wondered if this simply was the figment of her overactive imagination.

Unwillingly she stiffened, her spine straightening, her golden brown eyes widening in stunned disbelief as her best friend's "fiancée" leaned forward, tracing her tongue teasingly across her heavily glossed lips, running bold red fingernails through the perfectly coiffed hair of a man that was not Kylo Ren.

Rey Kenobi was unable to contain her cringe of disgust, watching as Jessika Pava moaned loudly as her lover’s hand disappeared beneath her skirt, his fingers eager. The enamored couple gave little regard to the fact that they were in barely out of the public view, simply tucked away in the back of corner of the restaurant.

A thin bubble of hysterical laughter rapidly swelling in her chest as Jessika's newest playtoy lifted his head and Rey came to a sickening realization as to who he was and knew that this betrayal would cut deeper than any before.

With her thoughts whirling, Rey shifted nervously in her seat, her attention drawn across the table to Kylo Ren as he ordered a tumbler bourbon, ignoring the advances of the overeager waitress desperate for his attention.

His long frame was sprawled lazily in his chair, the black shirt stretched across his broad shoulders, pulling snugly against his upper torso, outlining his flat, muscular stomach. The suggestion of male power was emphasized by the strong line of his back tapering down to his lean hips and long legs.

His very stance almost disinterested as he flipped aimlessly through the menu before he looked up and caught her stare, his lips curving in a half-smile when she nervously tucked a strand of silky dark hair behind her ear.

The brown of his eyes swirled together with black in an unusual mixture of lightened darkness as he caressed over her form examining the glossy, mass of chocolate hair pulled in a messy top bun to her sun-kissed slender shoulders, momentarily knocking any form of coherent thought from her mind.

He was all rugged angles and sharp planes from his finely chiseled jaw and long fingers. His mouth was full, strong, sensuality curled his upper lip with a hint of ruthlessness, covered by a day or two's growth of stubble that gave him a roughened look. His charm obscured on a dark side that was both, intriguing and frightening.

She was in love with him.

And his fiancée was fucking his brother.

Rey knew she had two options.

One being too clearly announce that Jessika was a whore and point his attention towards the situation unfolding behind him; or two, be best friend that would once again push her feelings aside and deliberately not hurt him.

Fuck, she swore silently. The high-road was entirely too bittersweet.

All she needed to do was create a diversion. Perhaps faint or throw water in his face to start a fight and cause them to leave.

Anything so that he wouldn’t see Jessika and Ben Solo wouldn't be dead.

"Poe, give her your order not your number."

Rey was startled from her thought at Finn’s angry tone as he glared rather viciously at his former boyfriend seated next to Kylo.

A tiny smile curled Rey’s lips.

The combustible combination of lust and pain that was Finn and Poe may be the exact distraction she needed.  
After their bitter separation, Poe had decided to return to dating women claiming they were far less drama than dealing with Finn on a daily basis. Unfortunately never realizing that it was his own inability to put Finn before this lustful attraction and advances he had for men and women had rapidly ended their relationship.

"She's not desperate." Finn snapped at his former lover before muttering sarcastically. “Besides those breasts are incredibly fake.”

Perfect.

Poe Dameron drug his gaze away from the well-endowed waitress who leaned forward, her cleavage pressing against the buttons of her shirt, enjoying his attention after being silently rejected by Kylo.

"Oh Finn, don't fool yourself, love." Poe’s voice softened invitingly. "There’s no need to be jealous. You begged for it once."

Finn set his menu to the side, resting his chin on his hand, his eyes narrowing, ignoring Rey's insistent nudging in his side.

"I don't believe I was the only one begging now was I Poe?"

He drew in a sharp breath, stiffening at Finn’s taunting tone.

"Children play nice or you're going in time out." Kylo warned lazily, one hand carelessly resting on the back of his neck, the sleeves of his black button down shirt rolled past his elbows.

"He started it." Poe internally winced at his childish tone.

“Temper, temper,” Kylo chided, enjoying Poe’s annoyance. “And you’re a big enough boy to end it.”

"Rey, what?" Finn finally snapped as the tip of her faded Converse shoe connected to his shin once again.

Rey said nothing, instead sharply thrusting her chin forward, silently indicating him to look. He followed her gaze, his mouth dropping open as the sight of Jessika's hand moving across Ben's lap, caressing the bulge in his pants.

"Holy shit," Finn muttered, unable to contain the words as he leaned closer to Rey. "What do we do? He is going to freak out."

"We need to distract him," Rey whispered. "Maybe he won't notice."

"You know, it's not nice to keep secrets." Kylo taunted, his voice was low, his timbre husky. He set his menu down, watching them through narrowed eyes as both Rey and Finn stiffened, grimacing at the shift in his attention.

Rey knew his nature, had experienced the ruthlessness first hand. Finn would be far easier to break.

"What's so interesting that you have to whisper?" he asked softly.

She bit her lip nervously, watching as Finn fidgeted in his chair, a guilty red flushing his mocoa cheeks, stammering uselessly for Kylo's answer.

"Rey's pregnant." Finn’s blurted out the words, wincing at the sound of Rey’s shocked gasp, her hands quickly covering her mouth.

At Finn's response and her reaction to such, Kylo's body stiffened, his pale skin pulling taunt against his cheekbones, tightening until he was afraid that he would break apart, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe.

His best friend was pregnant. 

When had she met someone, he thought, searching his mind for a time when Rey’s attention had not been his. Why hadn’t she told him she finally allowed someone to touch her in such a manner.

Why hadn’t it been him?

And then the rage grew, a freezing kind of anger that numbed the unreasonable pain of her betrayal. But the rage made it possible to think.

Rey saw his pupils widen in disbelief, and then the chill in his dark eyes was swallowed by pure fire as he glared across the table at her, horrified embarrassment flood back into her cheeks. 

“What the hell were you thinking?" His voice was almost soundless. “Who have you been fucking?”

"No one." Rey insisted, her eyes narrowing at the judgment she saw reflecting in his eyes, forgetting her momentary concern for his feelings.

"Who?" Kylo roared, his large hand slamming on the table.

"Poe."

Kylo snarled viciously at Finn’s words as he stood, his chair tipping backwards crashing to the ground, his taut body rippling with the involuntary motion of a predator, his adrenaline pumping, muscles tensed. He leaned over, gripping the front of Poe's shirt, yanking his unsuspecting friend forward.

"You touched her. You put your damn hands on her." His voice was harsh, more demanding than questioning as the tenuous control of his temper snapped. “I’ve warned you. After you broke up with Finn and claimed only women would ride your dick, I fucking warned you.”

"What the hell Finn? I never touched her." Poe snapped, his breath constricted as Kylo's hold tightened. "I never would."

"Pregnant really?" Rey snapped annoyed as she rushed forward while Finn shrugged helplessly.

"I panicked." He watched, his eyes rounded at Kylo's anger, a vicious satisfaction filling him at the sight of his former lover dangling uselessly from Kylo Ren’s grasp, his toes barely brushing the ground. "You said to distract him. Poe is the perfect excuse.”

"Distract him, idiot, not send him into a fucking killing rage."

As Kylo’s hands contracted on Poe’s throat, Finn laughed lightly, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

“I’m going to stop talking.”

“Heel boy! There is no need to defend my honor.” She hissed harshly, thrusting an agitated hand through her hair, resisting the urge to yank on it in frustration. "I'm not pregnant, Kylo, much less by Poe."

"I don't want her," Poe seconded, his voice faint, pausing slightly at the annoyed and mildly hurt glance Rey shot him. "No offense, doll, you're not really my type."

His expression was closed, his face bleak and unyielding, his skin pulled tautly against his chiseled features, his lips compressing into a thin line. Violence and rage burned in the depths of his black eyes, his grip relaxing slightly, as he studied her. Despite his icy rage, his stomach muscles contracted abruptly in reaction to the petite brunette with her luminous eyes glaring up at him.

She was small, almost delicately built, her skin a dusky gold. Her face was sharp with high-planned cheekbones and a stubborn tapered chin pointed to him, silently pleading for him to release their friend.

Her eyes were a deep, fathomless golden chocolate, the kind that a man could look into and forget what he had been saying. There was something exotic about them, other than the richness of the color, there was a shadowed pain in the dark depths, and anger, but most of all a desolation he couldn’t quite grasp.

She was his, he thought viciously. Well his best friend. Not Poe’s or any other man’s for that matter.

"Really, you’re not pregnant? Then tell sweetheart,” he hissed the endearment through clenched teeth. “Why did Finn the feel the need to announce that you were.”

"Don't be mad Ren at Finn’s complete lack of sense and horrid lying ability. He was trying help." Rey insisted.

"Help with exactly?" he snapped, his patience rapidly evaporating.

It was then that her laughter rang out. Sultry, loud and pleased.

Rey pressed her trembling fingers to her lips, watching as the sound cut through him.

Taunting him.

Letting him know that he had been betrayed. 

“Help you not kill your brother.” She whispered hoarsely.

She heard him suck in his breath - not in annoyance - rather that of an animal snarling as he let go of Poe, angrily stalking towards the unsuspecting couple.

“Kylo wait–” Rey started to say, but he paid no attention. Every action of his body indicated that someone was going to get hurt.

Jessika’s shrill scream, pierced through the quiet atmosphere of the restaurant. Immediately the attention of the patrons focused on them as Kylo yanked her lover from her, cracking him across the face, blood dripping down his face and onto Kylo’s shirt.

“For the love of god, seriously,” Rey muttered, rushing across the room with Finn and Poe closely following. 

She paused for a moment, enjoying the sight of Kylo’s understandable rage, but realized that he was becoming uncontrollable, still smarting from the fact he believed Poe had fucked her.

Sparing a disgusted look at Jessika who was screaming for Kylo to stop only to have her pleas ignored, Rey hooked his arm with her own when he swung back to deliver another punch to the semi-unconscious man. Feeling the extra added weight, he looked over his shoulder with a feral growl.

“Let me go.”

“Ren, stop,” she said to him in the calmest voice she could muster. Realizing his intention was to shake her off; she quickly stepped in front of him, blocking the source of his rage.

“I’m not finished.”

“Yes, you are. What do you plan to do? Kill the stupid bastard? He is your brother.” Rey said softly, cupping his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “He’s your twin.”

“He’s dead to me.” His voice was soft, the velvety sound chilling as he spoke.

“And that’s fine. That understandably your choice.”

Kylo’s gaze drifted down to her, the blackened darkness alive with fury and hurt. She began to smooth her hands down his cheeks, enjoying the rasp of the stubble, the gentle caress defusing his anger. 

Her hands slipped down his neck as he stepped closer, causing their bodies to brush against one another. He expelled an angry breath, leaning his forehead to hers, their nose nuzzling. She ran her fingers through the raven colored hair at the nape of his neck, twirling the dark strands around.

She was the only one who dared to step close to him in his anger and she was the only he had ever allowed to touch him when he felt as if he were coming apart at the seams. 

Realizing that he had gained control on his temper, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before releasing him, one hand still firmly clasped in his.

A weeping Jessika rushed to Ben’s side, pressing a napkin to his bleeding mouth as Kylo gave her a look of disgust and hatred.

“Five fucking years…five years and this is the shit you’re going to do to me.” Kylo snarled down at her. “I did everything for you and this is the thanks I get.” He clenched his fist, needing to still strike out.

“Kylo,” Rey warned him softly, not wanting him to make the mistake of hitting her, no matter how much it was deserved. 

“You were never there,” Jessika accused, her voice borderline hysterical. “Every time I need you, you’re either at work or with her,” she sent a nasty glare in Rey’s direction. 

“I’m your fiancée and you touch her more than me.”

She felt the ripple of Kylo’s body as he stepped forwarded, he was taut, tenae, the long sleek muscles contracting in an involuntary motion as he pulled her behind him.  
Rey stared down at Jessika, at the face so much like her own, with acute distaste unable to believe that she was attempting to blame him for her unfaithfulness.  
From the moment Kylo had introduced her, they had taken an instant dislike to one another. While Rey had carefully hidden her, Jessika never missed the opportunity to put her down. If it had been up to her, he would have been rid of her years ago.

“For you. I work for you.” He let out a harsh, sarcastic laugh at her assumption. “For the diamonds you wanted, the car you just had to have, the high lifestyle you enjoy. I did  
it all for you. I gave up what I cared about for you.”

“You never gave up anything, Kylo.” Jessika hissed. “I asked you to give her up,” she indicated to Rey, turning her nose up to her simple tank top and cutoff jean shorts. “And you couldn’t even do that. Not even for the woman who claim to love.”

“I did give her up until you decided I wasn’t for you remember?” Kylo scoffed, his voice hardening as he mocked her. “You were the one who told me to crawl and maybe she would forgive me.”

“Of course she forgave you. She’s in love with you, you ass.”

Rey felt her cheeks burn red as Jessika stated what Kylo was too blind to see.

She had loved Kylo since she was sixteen, but he had never been able to see past Jessika. She had fixed his car, scoffing at his assumption that a girl of her age would never be able to understands the mechanics of his car. She had fixed his car and gifted him to a right hook to his pompous nose for his comments. And in return, he had befriended and protected the orphaned girl from the advantages of her lecherous foster father.

She has been safe until she she wasn’t. He had hurt her, sent her running for two years, constantly moving so he had not been able to find her. 

But he had never been in love with her.

Kylo felt her body stiffening and instantly knew that she was remembering, reminiscing how he had made her cry.

“Keep the diamond, keep the clothes,” He snapped, his voice clipped as he cut through her words. “Be the fucking whore everyone knows you to be, but you’ll do it without me. Without my money.” He said the words leaning even closer until his nose was almost touching Jessika’s. “And without Ben’s money, because little bitch boy’s money here comes from me. Not mommy and daddy, certainly not himself. But me.”

Rey could barely contain her glee as Kylo threw money on the table to pay for any damage and turned on his heel, stalking out of the room, leaving a screaming Jessika behind.

“It was never you Kylo! It always Ben!” she shrieked. “You’ll never be more than someone’s second choice!”

\---------

Kylo stalked out of the restaurant, the doors banging back with the force of his anger, his friends quietly following. He squinted against the late afternoon sun as he walked over to his black Camaro, slamming his hands down on the roof in frustration. He leaned his forehead forward, resting it against the car for a moment as he breathed a calming breath.

For a moment he silently wondered which had upset him more the thought of Poe touching Rey or Ben touching Jessika. 

And he knew his answer, but pushed the truth aside in favor of his betrayal.

“Ren,” her voice was barely above a whisper as he turned, laughing harshly, his chest heaving, his gaze searing her.

“Can’t believe she did that shit,” he muttered in the silence. “Five fucking years…”

“Ren, you know this isn’t the first time,” Rey said softly, placing a comforting hand on his lower back, silently cursing herself as the muscles in his jaw clenched. She often wondered what type of hold Jessika held over Kylo that made him constantly take her back each time she cheated.

“Well there’s no argument this time. It’s finally over.” Kylo stated, turning to face his friends who attempted to not look amused at the same comment had had said multiple time before.

“Right,” Rey snorted in disbelief. “We know all she has to do is crook her finger at you and you’ll go running back to her.”

“You’re in love with her.” Finn added. “And that tends to make you stupid and blind.”

“Leave him alone,” Poe snapped, defending his friend. “He never begs for her back.”

“She’s the one who always comes whimpering for another chance.” Kylo said, arrogance creeping back into his tone.

“And you’re the ass who takes her back every time.” Rey retorted.

“She loves me.” Kylo insisted, conveniently forgetting that she had chosen his brother over him.

“God, you are so dense.” Rey groaned, pushing her fingers through her hair. “If she makes you happy then by all means take her back and marry her. I’m not going to tell you how to live your life. But you can’t be surprised when she fucks another guy as a way to get even with you.”

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” He snapped, cutting through her words, his wounded pride pricked over her choice of wording.

“Yes Kylo, I love this fact that you’ve been hurt,” Rey rolled her eyes sarcastically. “I just want someone for you that will make you happy.”

“You hated her. Go ahead and gloat. Tell me how you knew this would happen.”

She stared at him wordlessly, stunned at his outburst against her as his larger frame advanced towards her, his eyes blazing with unreasonable anger. He reached out, grabbing her arm and yanking her forward and she couldn’t move as she brought her hands to his lower stomach. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as her fingers pressed into the firm muscles attempting to push him back, but he refused to move, only leaning in closer.

Her gaze dropped, focusing on his pulse that throbbed visibly in the hollow of his throat, his jawline taut with anticipation and she could smell the dangerous mixture of smoke and bourbon on him.

“You always have a witty comeback, Rey, what’s wrong?” Kylo reached out, his fingers encircling her slender wrist, forcing her to look at him. “Don’t want to admit how much you hate her?”

Shards of pain pierced her, and she twisted suddenly, a gasping cry breaking from her lips. She managed to wrench herself from his grip, bruising herself as she shoved away.

She knew he would never listen to her reasoning right now.

“Kylo,” Poe quickly stepped between them, pushing him back. “Back up man, don’t do something you’ll regret. Look at her, you’re scaring her.”  
Rey’s face had paled, her lips bloodless, her eyes blankly hollowed. Her whole body had stilled, withdrawing within herself without actually moving. The ice from Kylo’s eyes drained as he realized what he had done as tears glossed the dark surface.

“Rey,” he reached out for her, but she stepped back from his hand, wrapping her arms around herself, protecting herself from his next verbal assault.

“Don’t touch me,” she snapped the words at him, massaging the dark red mark rapidly forming on her wrist. 

Kylo’s eyebrows drew together as he contemplated her words, wondering what she would do if he did. He reached out only to have Finn slap his hand down.

“Kylo, she said no. You learned what that means with her once. Do you want to push your luck?” Finn reminded him softly of a time he would rather forget. “Do you want her to run?”

Unless she was the first to willingly touch him, Kylo had learned that he wanted Rey to remain in his life than he could not touch her as freely as he once had.

“I’m sorry.” The words were wrenched from him.

“I’m sorry you’re an asshole too.” Rey whispered bitterly, shadows creeping into her eyes before she turned, racing down the street towards her car. “Leave me alone.”

She knew Kylo would not follow her.

He never did.


	2. YOU BREAK ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Star Wars or the Ed Sheeran lyics.
> 
> Also, please note this chapter starts with a flashback and moves to present time. Thank you for all the reviews and comments!

“The tide flows out as I leave empty rooms  
To spur this on we left that room too long  
You open wide and all the lies flow out”

            - Ed Sheeran, YOU BREAK ME

**MAY 2012**

“Well, well,” A snide voice cut through Rey’s joyous laughter as Jessika stepped forward, a manicured nail tapping against her heavily glossed lips, a disgusted sneer twisting her beautiful features. “It would seem that congratulations are in order.  Kylo’s little charity case finally graduated.”

“And just imagine, she graduated at the top of her class with honors.” Rey interrupted, her tone mocking, barely able to contain her annoyance as she turned, a pleasant smile curling her full lips. “Hello Jessika, thank you so much for coming.  I hope your enjoying yourself.”

Rey ignored Finn’s snort of laughter and Jessika’s hiss of anger at her words. This was her high school graduation party.  She had done the one thing she had never thought she would be capable of and not even Kylo’s girlfriend that he had insisted on bringing could ruin or take that from her.

“I don’t understand why he feels the need to protect you, to help you.” Jessica sniffed, her distaste evident. She had no use for Rey. She was only an obstacle that kept her from having what she believed would be complete control over Kylo Ren, his money and his love. “Your nothing but a child.”

“A child that you constantly feel threatened by. So really you should tell me what exactly that says about you.”

Jessica’s dark eyes narrowed with bad temper, her words twisted as she spit out.  “Regardless of that,  _ sweetheart _ , you should really enjoy your night with Kylo, because it’s your last.”

Rey drew in a sharp breath, straightening her spine, unease coursing through her clenching stomach as she crossed her arm protectively in front of her.

“What are you talking about?” She asked uncertainty.

“Haven’t you wondered why he is drinking tonight?” Rey turned, her eyes seeking Kylo only to find him hunched over a table, his eyes glazed, his expression tightly drawn, seven empty tumblers surrounding him. She watched as he ordered another scotch, his drink of choice, before settling back on a highly satisfied Jessica. “You mean he hasn’t told you yet? I thought he would have by now considering you two seem to have no secrets from one another.”

“Told me what?” Rey hated the tremble she heard in her tone, her throat dry.

“I told him he had to choose. You or me. And he did.” Jessika’s satisfaction was brightly gloating, smug in the obvious choice.

“He chose you.” Her voice was small.

“As it were really ever a question, of course he did. I’m the one he loves. The one he needs. I know how to handle him.” Jessika’s gleefully ground out the words with triumphant satisfaction as tears filled Rey’s golden eyes. “Why would you even think that he would choose a lost little girl that no one has ever wanted? Your parents knew trash when they saw it and disposed of you accordingly.”

“You should stop.” Rey hissed, her hands itching to curl into fists to crack against Jessika’s surgical enhanced nose. “You know nothing about me.”

Since Kylo had introduced her as his girlfriend months before, Rey had listened to Jessica’s insults, biting her tongue as each remark cut just a little bit deeper.

“Your nothing. Nothing to him. Just a dirty, little scavenger.” Jessika’s pitying tone mocked her and before Rey realized what she was doing she drew back her arm, her hand connecting sharply to Jessika’s side of face, causing her head to snap to the side.

“Never call me a scavenger, you don’t know shit. You don’t know what it’s like to be hungry, to be scared.” Rey threatened, wanting her blood, unaware of the attention being drawn towards them.  

Jessika, however, saw Kylo heading striding to them with an angry expression. She immediately burst into tears and threw herself into his arms, sobbing about how Rey had attacked her for no reason.

Rey paused, her response burning against her tongue, but she waited. Waited for Kylo to say something in her defense, anything, but he stood, gently gathering Jessika against his chest. And in that moment she knew. He was going to say nothing.

She knew that everything of the past two years was forgotten. Forget all the things she had been, the pain, the struggle, the triumphs, the 3:00 a.m. talks as she made him waffles when he claimed he could not sleep. Each moment had been replaced by the plastic Barbie doll in front of her.

He was gone.

And it hurt. More than she wanted to admit.

Rey stumbled to explain but Kylo’s faced hardened.  He set Jessika gently to the side before turning to confront her.

“What the fuck are you thinking?  You’re not an animal.” Kylo hissed, shoving his dark hair out of his face in annoyance. “Stop acting like a jealous child.”

“Oh Ren,” Rey spun to face him, tossing. “I am a child, remember? You enjoy reminding me of it so often. A fucking eighteen year old child you try send to her room.” A slight smirk settled across her features as he snarled at her. “Did I finally strike a nerve? Is something actually getting through to you besides your girlfriend?”

Kylo stepped forward, his large hands clamping down on her arms like vices. Rey winced, attempting to twist away from him, but it only caused his calloused fingers to unknowingly tighten, digging deeper into her flesh.

“Why did you hit her?” He demanded tonelessly.

“Kylo, you’re hurting me,” she whimpered, her teeth snapping shut as he forcibly shook her.

“Answer me,” He hissed, the alcohol of his breath washing over her. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Ask her! I told her stop. She wouldn’t. I’m not your charity case, some scavenger searching for love.”

“Oh but you  _ sweetheart. _ ” Kylo said cruelly, his disgusted tone taunting the endearment he had chosen for her as Rey’s lower lip unwillingly trembled and tears glossed her luminous eyes.  “A child playing at being a woman.”

“Fuck you, Kylo Ren! You know nothing!” Rey screamed the words at him, ignoring the silence that had fallen over the party. Finn and Poe quickly made their way across to the fighting pair, hoping to prevent the disaster they could see forming. Rey realizing that Kylo was not going to release her arms, drew back and spit in his face, knowing the effect the act would have. He would have no choice but to let her go.

“You little bitch!” Kylo roared, the fragile control on his temper snapping as he shoved her backwards.  

Rey stumbled back, tripping over the high heels of her golden strappy sandals, unable to catch and rebalance herself before crashing through the table holding the crystal glasses and tumblers behind her. She cried out at the feeling of glass and wood shattering and crunching beneath her weight, pieces tearing and embedding into her tender flesh as Kylo wiped his face, glaring furiously at her.  

“It seems I chose right with Jessika, didn’t I? To think I even felt guilty about my decision.” Kylo taunted her. “Look at you. Look how you are dressed.” He waved a hand indicating to her strapless form fitting white dress.  “Flaunting everything to the boys till they are panting for it. Why don’t you just save time and spread your legs now.  A little whore who will give it to anything that’s willing to pay. Get out of my life. I want you to stay away from me, from Jessika, and from all of my friends.”

Rey said nothing to his tirade, betrayal burning inside of her. Her face paled, her lips bloodless, her dry eyes a blank void, her features smoothing. Her whole body had stilled, withdrawing within herself without actually moving, protecting herself from his next assault.

If she didn’t move, didn’t breathe, than maybe the pain shimmering below the surface would not exist. She saw nothing but the emptiness existing within her.  

Finn pushed past Kylo, his mouth dropping open, a harsh curse slipping from him at the sight of Rey laying among the glass wreckage.

“Poe, I need my car.” Finn demanded. “I need it now.”

Poe did not question him, grabbing his keys, racing for his car as Finn quickly unbuttoned his shirt, wrapping it around Rey’s hand and lower arm, wincing as the blood quickly saturated the white material.

Rey glanced down disinterested at the sight of the cloth lapped over her fingers and realized that pieces of glass and wood had become embedded in her hand and forearm and bright blood was rapidly spreading, over her and the dress she had spent hours looking for.  She was unaware that she had begun to sob until Finn drew her close, carefully enfolding her body to his, her blood staining his clothes as well.

Kylo shook his head slightly as the scotch induced haze he had operated in all night began to clear and he saw what he had done.

His best friend, the girl he had been so intent on protecting from the monsters was cringing on the floor in front of him, her upper arms bruising from his grasp as Finn desperately tried to stop the bleeding.  

He had become a monster she feared.

He had made her bleed.

What the fuck had he done?

An unwanted terror slid over Kylo's skin, stirring the hair on his nape. He had seen her so many ways before – exhausted, furious, passionate, laughing – but never like this. Tears maybe be falling but she looked indifferent.  

Completely.

She looked broken.

It was as if someone had dropped a pale of cold water of his face and he was suddenly shockingly sober.

“Rey, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” He leaned down to pick her up, but she screamed at his touch, desperately burrowing deeper in Finn’s arms.  “Let me help.”

“Back off.” Finn ordered. “She doesn’t want you.”

“Sweetheart.” His plea sounded helpless, desperate.

“It’s Rey.” She informed him, her voice hoarse, drenched in her pain as Poe returned, pushing Kylo and sweeping Rey into his arms.  “And to you, consider me dead.”

**

Finn and Rey stared down as the emergency room doctor wrapped the gauze around her hand for the final time.

“Forty-eight stitches.” Rey’s voice was hollow, even as she arched an eyebrow at Finn who nodded.  “Pretty impressive, huh?”

“Well it’s certainly graduation party you’ll never forget.”  Finn tried to joke, weakly smiling at her.

“But I want too,” He winced at the hopelessness he heard in her voice.  “I can’t stay here. I can’t be anywhere near Kylo. I can’t see him with her. Can you help me?  Please Finn.”

He could only nod in agreement.

**

“Can you even drive with you hand like that?” Finn packed the last bag into the back of Rey’s car.

“I’ll have too. I need to leave tonight. I need a head start.” Rey winced as the numbing began to gradually fade and the pain was becoming more apparent.

She needed to leave. She would run in order to not break.

She had to escape from the one man she thought would never hurt her. She needed to be able to breath.

Finn looked at her, tears glossing his dark eyes as he grabbed her, yanking her into a tight hug before letting her go.  

“I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too, Finnegan.” Rey teased slightly, her voice catching and he groaned at the nickname. “I need you to do one more thing for me.”

**

Finn entered Poe’s apartment to find his boyfriend reclining on the couch watching as his best friend paced back and forth in the center of the living room, his finger trembling as he frantically dialed Rey’s number, cursing as he was sent to voicemail and desperately he left an inane message.

Kylo’s lip and cheek was split open and a dark bruising covering his left eye and jaw courtesy of Poe’s fist.

At the sound of the door closing, Kylo’s eyes shot up to meet Finn’s. His eyes had faded to a dull brown, red-rimmed as the effects of the alcohol he had consumed began to fade.

“Is…is Rey with you?” He asked, his voice rasping, desperately gazing over his shoulder as if he expected Rey to be huddled behind him, hiding from him.

“No, she’s not. What are you doing?” Finn’s asked as Kylo punched another message into his phone, his fingers shaking slightly.

“He’s trying to get her to answer. He can’t drive and I refused to take him anywhere near her.” Poe explained, rising from the couch and crossing to his boyfriend.  

Kylo cursed, hanging up his phone before demanding. “Finn, is she even at home?”

“No.”

“Did you take her to your place before coming here then? Can you give me a ride home with you, I need to make sure she’s okay? She might need me.”

“Kylo,” Finn’s voice broke slightly on his name.  “You’re the last thing she needs.”

“Dammit!” he explored, surging forward, shoving his hands into his hair. “Where is she? She won’t answer her phone! She always answers when I call.”

Finn winced, staring at the clock for the first time noticing the hour, knowing what would come next.  As Rey had promised, exactly at one o’clock the sound of a text message notification echoed throughout the room. Kylo’s head whipped around, staring in confusion at his phone. Slowly he opened the text, his face turning stark white and he swayed slightly as he read the same message again and again hoping it would change.

“Goodbye?  Finn, what does she mean goodbye?” His tone was on the verge of hysterical. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Exactly what it says, there’s no hidden meaning there.” He whispered. “She said once she sent the message, she was planning to get rid of her phone. She wants you to forget her. Forget everything you were.”

“No,” Kylo shook his head in denial. “I need to explain…I can explain…please…Finn?”

Finn turned his face, avoiding his pleading gaze as he looked at Poe.

“I need you to hold me.”

Poe had gently eased him into his arms, leading him down the hallway to his bedroom when Kylo’s voice rang out.

“Your shirt…is that…”

“It’s Rey’s blood.”

**********

**PRESENT DAY**

Darkness pooled into Rey’s bedroom through the open window as she looked down at her palm, staring at the jagged white scars crisscrossing the surface and her wrist before clenching her hand shut.

It was an everyday reminder of what she had lost and gained the night of her gradation.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts and Finn poked his head in concerned at his best friend’s silence.

“Kylo called… again. And again. He gave up trying to reach you on your phone and decided to torture me instead. You should talk to him.” Finn suggested, staring at her sad reflection. “It’s silly to have Jessika still come between you when they are not even together.”

“They’ll be back together by tomorrow night. It’s always the way it happens.”

“Maybe not this time,” He mused, taping a thoughtful finger to his chin. “Did you see how red she turned when you started hugging Kylo to calm him down.”

“Really Finn?” She groaned. “There was nothing dirty about it, get your mind out of the gutter. I’ve done that since I was about sixteen to calm him down.”

“I’m just saying, normally he never let’s anyone touch him when he’s angry or happy for that matter. And I’m pretty sure you’re the only one he allows to call him Ren.”

“You should know better than anyone that he doesn’t see me that way.”

“How can when all you wear is those baggy jeans and shirts.” 

“And we know what he has to say if I don’t,” Rey shot back.  “Besides I thought you were on my side.”

“I am,” Finn murmured his voice going soft at the old pain he saw enter Rey’s eyes.

If there was one time Finn had ever wanted to physically harm Kylo Ren it would have been the night of Rey’ high school graduation. When he had accused on being a tramp, using her little flirty clothes as her cover for her being a whore.  He had hurt her in his drunken anger and she had run.  When she had returned she was different, dressing as an old maid, never flaunting her figure, more outspoken but always shrank away when it came to a confrontation with Kylo.

“If you’re going to let one stupid, prick comment Kylo made years ago ruin your life, then you’re not the woman you could be.” He blurted out the words before he could stop himelf and Rey’s head snapped to meet his. Finn was surprised by the lack of anger he saw in her eyes, instead they were full of certain weariness as if she were tired of it too.

“I know, I’m working on it, I promise.”

Finn’s eyes suddenly lit up with mischief. “Well what do you say to me picking out an outfit for you for tonight. Come on it will be like playing dress up.”

Reya laughed, feeling the annoyance she had drain away as she started to get caught up in Finn’s excitement at the thought of a makeover.

“Well…the skirt can’t be too short…”

Forty-five minutes Rey stood in front of her full length mirror and Finn practically gloated with satisfaction.

“I told you that this was a perfect idea.  Why don’t you listen to me more often?”

“Because last time I did that I ended up explaining that we were not breaking and entering into our own apartment but rather forgotten the key.”

Rey’s hair had been straightened, fell over her shoulders and back, incandescent chestnut and honey blonde colored strands that twisted and shimmered with each movement of her body. Her cheekbones high were shadowed, her nose straight and proud, her full mouth a red-slicked lust red.

Finn had chosen an outfit that was simple but once Rey slid into it transformed her. She was tiny, petite, but her body curved dangerously due to daily yoga exercises that she claimed cleared her head and helped her to focus.

The black halter plunged into a deep V into the center of her cleavage, wrapping around her neck, leaving her shoulders and back bare, revealing a thin expansion of toned stomach. The black leggings she wore were slit up the side from her ankle to mid-thigh, her legs were elongated in a pair on platform ankle boots.

She looked angelic yet corruptible.

“You look fucking great.  Kylo’s going to cum in his pants when he sees you.”

“What!” Rey yelled.  “This is not about Kylo.”

“Sure,  _ sweetheart _ , I believe you. With you it’s always him and the same could be said for him.

**

As Finn had predicted, Poe’s house was packed to the brink with a few of his closest friends that had gathered to celebrate the demise of Kylo’s relationship.  

“He’s here.” Finn gave her a small smile of encouragement as Kylo quickly walked down the stairs making his way towards her.

Rey felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Kylo dressed in a pair of black low-rising jeans, a black V-neck tee that showed off his formed arm muscles and his hair falling into his eyes. He moved with a laziness that was deceptive, strong line of his back tapering down to his lean hips and long legs.  Unconsciously Rey wet her lips with her tongue.

He walked up to her gripping her hands, pulling her into a hug.  She wrapped her arms around his waist, sinking into his body, she breathed in his scent, leaning her chin on his chest and looking up at him as his own arms wrapped around her tightly, his warmth surrounding her.

“You make me happy.” Kylo said his voice low before she could greet him.

Damn him, she thought sourly, as she felt her heart lurch at his words. He always knew exactly what to say to make her forget her anger. He wasn’t perfect by any means but deep down he was a good guy, always looking at his friends and being loyal to a fault.  He deserved happiness.

Even if it was with Jessika.

“I’m an asshole, always have been and probably always will be,” He continued when she said nothing.  “But I swore I would never hurt you again.  When are you going to trust me?”

“I do trust you, but you scared me.”

“You scared me too, so we’re even.  I thought you were going to run again.”

“When are going to trust that I’m not?”

Each remained silent, pondering the challenge they had unintentionally laid before one another.  Rey sighed, rubbing her forehead against his chest, already tired of their bickering.

“Jesus, one messy breakup and fucked up day and you’re getting all philosophical on me.” Rey kept her tone lightly teasing as a peace offering, no longer wanting to fight. “Just don’t start crying on me, Ren.”

Kylo laughed, relaxing, knowing what she truly meant by her words. “We deserve a drink.”

He gripped her hand in has and he navigated their way through the mass of bodies, effectively ignoring those who tried to get his attention. Rey looked around, wondering how so many had already arrived considering that Poe had decided to have a party only hours early.

“Your jacket Rey,” Kylo asked for the second time holding out his hand as she looked at him blankly.  “It’s hot as hell out, I can’t imagine why you would even wear one.”

Finn had insisted on the trenchcoat, so she her new look could be a surprise.  Her eyes widened in panic and she stared as the room full of people, all who seemed to be watching her at the exact moment. I can’t do this, she thought.

“Sweetheart,” Kylo called to her, already holding one sleeve to help her out of it. Taking a deep breath she slipped if off her shoulders and handed to Kylo.  

“What the fuck are you wearing?” he said in a hoarse voice, unable to turn away from the beautiful molten gold skin, the luscious figure displayed so evocatively before him. He looked like he had just been punched in the chest.

Biting her inner lip she forced a smile and cheerfully said, “You like?” she even managed a little spin for him.

She felt sick inside, she half expected him to throw her jacket back at her and insist she cover herself up.  Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that she could barely hear the music playing in the room.

“Motherfuck.” Was all he could whisper.

“Mercy me,” a new voice joined them.  “Kylo, who is your friend and is she single...holy shit…Rey?” Armitage Hux’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Rey was ready to cry, no one seemed to like her new look, least of all Kylo.  As she stood there she made a solemn vow to kill Finn as soon as she got home. She would murder him and no jury would be able to find her guilty.

“Rey, why did you never tell me you had the body of a goddess hidden under those clothes?” Hux moved closer, his eyes caressing her in a way that suddenly made her feel beautiful.  A sensation of relief filled her so suddenly that she felt giddy with it.  As least someone liked her new look.

“Would you have believed me if I would have told you?” she asked him coyly.

Hux grinned down at her, bending close to her ear whispering, “Dance with me? Let’s make Kylo a little mad.”

Rey accepted with a laugh and took his hand leaving, a silent Kylo there standing alone.  When she looked back at him several moments later, he was still standing in the same spot watching her with narrowed eyes, fists clenched at his side.  She poked her tongue out at him and turned her attention back to Hux.

As the night wore on men who’d never even spoken more than two words to her were all clamoring for her attention rebuilding the self-esteem she had been missing for years.

She weaved through the crowd in search of Kylo when she was jerked violently by the arm and she turned furiously to handle whoever it was holding onto her like that.  

“Having fun?” Kylo drawled and she could smell the alcohol on his breath which told her that if he wasn’t drunk, he was halfway there.

“As a matter of fact I am,” she twisted her lips.

He gave her a crooked smile, “You look…” his eyes slowly traveled over her body and Rey shivered.  “You look great,” he said.  His hand lifted, wrapping a smooth strand of hair around his finger.

“Thanks,” her voice sounding scratchy.  

She cleared her throat softly.  Kylo kept staring at her, a small smile hovering on his lips and a new look in his eyes.

The hand that tugged her hair rested on her neck and his thumb began to softly brush at the smooth skin there, sending a jolt of pleasure and lust through her body.

“R-Ren” she breathed, wondering what the hell he was doing.

“Every man in here tonight has watched you at one point or another,” he whispered as he slowly pulled her closer, “Every man wanted to be next to you, wanted to touch, wanted what to the see the rest of what’s peeped all night long.”

They were so close now is breath wafted over her skin.  “Even me,” he bent his head to hers and Rey started to close her eyes, seduced by his hypnotic words and sensual tone, “Especially me.”

Rey gasped as she felt his breath on her lips, pulling her so that he body was flush against him, her soft curve molding to his hard muscle.  She brought her arms around his neck, twisting his fingers into his exposed hair. Kylo stroked his tongue across her lower lip, hot and damp. She parted her lips slightly, inviting him to taste her when he was suddenly yanked from her.

“Kylo!” He turned glaring at whoever had interrupted them.  “What the hell are you doing?”

Jessika.

 


	3. SHAPE OF YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two best friends sharing a dance. A dance that means nothing...right?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to the Star Wars Franchise or Ed Sheeran Lyrics

"Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead"

         -Ed Sheeran, SHAPE OF YOU

“Careful darling, no matter how attractive jealousy may appear on you,” Poe leaned on the wall next her, whispering his warning in her ear. “It's showing to a startling degree.”

Rey flushed, a dark red staining her cheeks, embarrassed at being so blatantly caught staring at Kylo and Jessika, who were across the room seated on the couch in the midst of a heated discussion. Jessika had draped her leg across his, leaning into his side, trying to draw his attention to the ample cleaved pressed on his arm.

“I am that I obvious?”

“Well only to me, Finn, basically anyone who loves you besides Kylo.” Poe teased gently before his dark eyes turned serious. “And to Jessika, she knows it hurts you.”

“Well what do you expect?” Rey threw her hands up in frustration. “He almost kisses me, she shows up and he just disappears without a word. Like always. Mind you she fucked his brother but somehow it seems he is looking past that.”

“You want my advice, don't let him see how upset you are. Smile and for once let him chase you. You deserve to make him beg a little.” Poe placed a new drink in her hand, nodding his approval as her spine straightened, reminding herself of her new attitude. “Plus, it makes it all the sweeter in the end.”

He leaned down, pressing a slight kiss to her cheek and disappearing back into the crowd.

 

* * *

“Stop.” Kylo ordered, his tone disgusted, pushing Jessika's face away from his. “What the fuck do you want exactly?”

“I don't understand, baby,” Jessika whimpered innocently, blinking her overshadowed eyes at him in confusion. “I thought we already discussed this, I apologized for Ben and you had forgiven me.”

Kylo barely listened to her words, silently contemplating what he had ever really seen in her to begin with. She was demanding, loud and brash, always thinking she could win the games she attempted to play.

“We haven’t discussed anything. What’s wrong, Jess? Ben suddenly become disposable to you now that I have cut off his funds?”

Jessika ignored the truth of his statement, trailing a finger down the side of his jaw, the other caressing his inner thigh, as she nipped at his neck in what she thought to be a seductive manner.  

Kylo glanced up annoyed, his eyes locking with Rey's, who stood watching from across the room. He was shocked at the myriad of jealousy and anger that played across her features.  He stood, detangling himself from his ex-fiancee’s hands.

“What are you doing?” Jessika demanded as he started towards Rey.

“It's easy, I don't want to fuck someone who’s been done so many ways, she doesn’t know what feels good.” He flashed her charming smile.  “Namely you.”

“Rey.” Kylo said, grabbing for her arm, bringing her to a halt. He wanted to talk, he needed to know what she had felt before Jessika had interrupted their moment.   
  
“Let me go.” She snapped, forgetting Poe's advice to act aloof.

“What is wrong with you today?” He demanded his brow wrinkling.' “You're so fucking insensitive,” she spat, pointing a newly manicured nail into his chest. “You have no idea.”   
  
“Really, how so?” He asked. “Please enlighten me.”

“I don't have the time or desire too. Besides your girlfriend is looking for you.'

Kylo heard the jealousy underlining her tone and a smirk came to his face.

“Careful sweetheart,” he warned. “You're starting to sound like a jealous girlfriend.”

She pushed him away, hurt flashing across her expression.

“Fuck you, Kylo.”

* * *

 

  
She was doing it deliberately, Kylo told himself.  Just to piss him off.

And it was working.   


He had spent the better part of the past hour, watching Rey flirt with the pansy-assed man playing bartender while avoiding Jessika's attempts at reconciliation.

Rey leaned over the counter, giggling, as she drew her lower lip between her teeth. Rage boiled in his stomach as he stalked over to her with every intention of ignoring any struggle she may give and pin her in a darkened corner until she told him what she was playing at. He stopped short as he saw Jessika walk up from behind, tapping Rey on her shoulder for her attention.

“Slut...my bad, I mean Jessika.” Rey acknowledged wearily. Each had come to a silent agreement when Rey returned that neither would attempt to speak to the other unless absolutely necessary.

“I thought that was you, but I wasn't sure.” She gave Rey a once over, taking in the leggings and tight top.  “You look  _ nice _ .” Jessika said with a smile but her eyes indicated something totally different.

“Thanks. I can tell you meant that.” Rey said dryly. “Is there something you wanted?”

“I want Kylo.” Jessika snapped in a suddenly cold voice that instantly Rey put on guard. “You see I went to his house this evening to explain what was really happening today but he wouldn't listen.  He refused to even hear my side of the story.”

Rey shrugged her shoulders carelessly, all the while shrieking with happiness in her mind. Perhaps Kylo was finally serious about letting go of Jessika. Normally Jessika would arrive, sob uncontrollably, Kylo would comfort her and it was followed by hours of make-up sex. A vicious cycle Kylo had admitted he had grown weary of.

“And what exactly does this have to do with me?” Rey asked.

“Everything!  I talked to Poe to see if he would help me and he refused.” Her eyes narrowed and the hated that emanated from them was enough to cause Rey to step back. “He seems to be under the impression that Kylo wants to fuck you. Now where would he get a stupid idea like that from?”

Probably from the fact Kylo was ready to shove his tongue down my throat before you interrupted, Rey thought gleefully, a satisfied smirk playing across her lips.  

“I have no idea what Ren is doing. Maybe you should ask him and then be a dear and let me know.”

“I'm asking you.”

“And I'm telling you to leave me out of it.” Rey wasn't willing to stay and talk to her anymore.  Kylo could be the one to straighten Jessika out, not her.  

“Yeah, that's right bitch, run away like always. Nothing changes!” Jessika called after her. “Kylo is _mine_. I don't care how many times you change your clothes, he'll be back me sooner than you think.” Her voice was smug, full of confidence.

Rey turned, wanting nothing more than to knock the certain look off her face, when she felt a familiar hand grab hers. She felt his warm breath on her neck, his hands gripping her hips, tightening with the tension filling his body.

“Ignore her.” Kylo whispered seductively in her ear. “It’s not worth it.”

“You were saying?” Rey called out in a taunting voice to Jessika.  Jessika's face twisted in fury when she realized that Kylo hadn't even acknowledged that she was standing there. He was too focused on his partner as he pulled her further onto the makeshift dance floor.

"Was that for her benefit?” Rey asked, unable to stop the words.

“Jessika's? No, I told you, we're done.”

Rey closed her eyes and tilted her head back, picturing the glittering passion she had seen forming in his eyes, feeling the natural, primal instinct that accompanied the steady, pulsating beat of the music, arousing her senses. 

“Dance with me.”

The last of her hesitation faded as heat shimmered within her, she slowly trailed her fingertips across her stomach and over her breasts, transforming her as she turned, rotating her hips with innate wanton expertise. 

The was something primitively erotic about the way she moved, his breath hissing, cursing sharply at the sight of her gliding down the front of his body, her hair teasing against his stomach. Her movement was so slow, so studied it had to be deliberate as she placed her palms on his knees, biting her lower lip as she peered up at him through thick lashes.  

Delicately she slid her hands softly up his thighs, sticking her chest forward, rolling her body, brushing ever so slightly against him, returning to full height. Rey turned backing against his, feeling the growing bulge in his lap, causing her to rock against him in an intoxicating manner.     


Kylo felt his chest constrict and silently cursed. He had never felt her move in such manner. It was as if all the restrictions she had placed on herself vanished. They fit perfectly together perfectly as her hips cradled his, his thigh guided her.

He caught her hip bones in his hands and began to move her in circles as she relaxed, shivering slightly at the feelings of his rough fingers sliding over her taunt curves. She felt the rub of his thighs along hers, her hips gently swaying as his lips brushed against her shoulder, his tongue tracing a thin pattern.

Kylo’s breathing grew ragged as Ray wrapped her arm around his neck, her fingers weaving through and gripping the soft black hair on the nape of his neck. He caught her hip bones in his hands and began to move her in circles as she relaxed, shivering slightly at the feelings of his rough fingers sliding over her taunt curves.  She felt the rub of his thighs along hers, her hips gently swaying.  

His erection snuggly pressed against as he stroked one large hand up from her hip to her stomach, lingering for a moment on her breasts until he gripped her chin, tilting her head back staring into her eyes, trapped in the animalistic possession she found there.  

His right hand dropped from her lower hip until it rested on top of her upper thigh, his fingers pressing into the silky flesh that warmed beneath his touch.  He shifted his hand a little, and rubbed his thumb back and forth, each sweep moving higher, probing deeper into the cleft of her clenched thighs.  

He wanted to touch her.

“Ren, we can’t.” Rey’s ragged voice was lacking any real element of command rather sounding soft and pleading. His fingers slide under the waist of legging, curling under the lace of her underwear and brush up against her lips lightly teasing her.

“Is that what you really want?” He teasingly asked, ducking his head to her throat, nipping and kissing the sensitive tendons. “Me to stop? Tell me to stop sweetheart and I will.”

A soft curse slipped past her lips as she angled her head so that he had easier access. Sensations of pleasure coursed through her as she firmly cupped the back of his head with her hand, holding him in place as he expertly responded to her whimper of need and increased the pressure.

“People are watching,” she murmured weakly, slid one leg around his calf, arching her hips, groaning as she continually pressed against his hardness.

“Fuck 'em,” Kylo said, there was no embarrassment or apology in his expression. He was a man, and was reacting as such.

His fingers reached deep inside of her, rasping her delicate inner folds. Helplessly she arched her hips again, taking his touch deeper, not caring that they were in the middle of a darkened crowded dance floor that barely concealed their movements.  He continued to circle and rub with his thumb, tormenting her clit, each touch making the fire burn hotter.

“R-Ren!” He tilted her head back, silencing her moan of need and set his mouth over hers with an open hunger, a hunger so intense and greedy that it stunned her. 

Rey parted her teeth and he moved his tongue deep inside, plundering her mouth, touching with his in a blatant manner. A low growl sounded from his throat, and her tongue curled around his, then she sucked daintily, holding his within her own mouth.  His tongue repeating the same invasive movements of his fingers, the pressure hard and rough. She reveled in it, reaching up to cling to his heavy shoulders, offering her mouth more fully to him.     


It built quickly, sensation spiraling into a tighter and tighter coil, and suddenly it was just too much. Her entire body clenched, surging wildly as she shook in uncontrollable waves, coating his fingers. He slowly removed his fingers and she made a small whimpering noise, attempting to regain her composure before turning back to Kylo who was now smirking at her, sucking on one of his fingers tasting her juices.   


“Oh god.” Rey whispered unable to move after what just happened.   


“I'm thinking,”he pulled their pelvises together, rubbing her against his thick erection. “We should sit down.” 

He backed her over to the couch he had sat on earlier with Jessika, pushing her down and settling between her spread thighs, his mouth attacking hers.  She slid one leg around his calf, arching her hips, groaning as she continually pressed against his hardness. Her hands were plunging through his hair as she shut her eyes and leaned her head back in pleasure as his lips trailed along her jaw and neck to the middle of her exposed cleavage.

“Not here.” Rey gasped, clinging to the last ounce of sanity she had left. Kylo heard her plea instantly snapping to his feet, his mind mentally cataloging which room may be empty. Rey stared at the budge in his jean, gently reaching out to caress him as he hissed at her, yanking her to her feet. “Take me home. Now.”   


They started to move towards to the entrance, stumbling every few feet looked in a caress or kiss, but Rey stopped as Finn halted in front of her, agony in his eyes, his body shuddering with suppressed tears.   


“Rose is pregnant. Its Poe’s.”   
  



	4. KISS ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beer...ice cream...sex?

**“Lie down with me** ****  
**And hold me in your arms** ****  
**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck** ****  
**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet** **  
** **And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now”**

**                - Ed Sheeran, **KISS ME** **

 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to the Star Wars Franchise or Ed Sheeran Lyrics

“Finn, please calm down,” Rey begged her nearly hysterical friend who was curled up in the corner of their grey couch, his face buried in the black throw pillow, his shoulders heaving harshly. “I haven’t understood one word you’ve said since we left the party. What exactly did Poe tell you?”

“He’s a fucking, lying cheating prick!”

“What are you talking about?” Rey demanded yanking Finn into a sitting position. “You have been broken up for eight months. He didn’t cheat on you.”

“Really? Because it still feels like he did. I thought this was a phase - this whole man slut thing. You know, he’d get it out of his system, come back to me and we’d live happily ever after.” Finn leaned over grabbing the carton of strawberry ice cream before downing his sixth beer in the past hour. “A fucking white-picket fence, maybe a dog and a few kids of our own.”

“Give me that,” Rey said, yanking both out of his hands. “You are going to be so sick in the morning.”

Finn made a sound of protest, lunging forward, but slipped off the couch. Rey sighed, leaning down to help her friend to his feet. She knew Finn was past his normal realm of drunk and she half dragged him back to his bedroom. She laid him on the bed, pulling off his shoes, before smoothing comforting hand across his forehead.

“He still loves you, Finn. I know he does.”

“I wished he did. I really do.” Hot tears slipped down the side of Finn’s face, mingling with his hair as his eyes began to flutter shut the alcohol taking effect.  “He’s having a baby and not with me.”

Rey held his hand for a few minutes longer, gently stroking his hair until he passed out amidst his ramblings. She stood, her temper flaring as she closed Finn’s door and headed down the hall to her room to change into a black tank top and short silky red boxers.

She could kill Poe. Murder him and hide his body so no one would be able to find him. Then find Finn a nice, sexy man that would cater to his every whim and desire.

Her heart ached. She knew Finn would never move past Poe. He was his beginning and end much like Kylo was to her.

She cleaned up the mess of ice cream and beer, before settling onto the couch, slim cell phone in her hand. She glanced at the clock, sighing when she saw it was four in the morning. What one truly fucked up day it had been.

_ Well Finn binged on an obscene amount of ice cream and beer then and cried himself to sleep. _ Rey only had to wait a few minutes before Kylo responded to her text message.

_ So, did Poe. One blundering, sobbing drunk mess. _

_ What the hell was he thinking? _

_ I don’t know…he was almost talking gibberish. He just kept repeating what have I done and I joyfully kept reminding him. _

_ Your friend’s a jackass. _

_ I know this, he knows this and when did he just become my friend? Why is it when he does something bad only I get to claim him? _

_ When he decided it was a good idea to fuck Rose and get her pregnant. _

_ I punched Poe. You can tell Finn it was in defending his honor. _

_ Ren! What were you thinking? He’s going to smack you across the head. _

_ Poe knew it was coming. Hell, I should have punched him twice. I had good reason. He and I once promised if we ever made my girl cry or his…boy cry, the other got a free shot. _

Rey could not keep the smile from spreading across her face at the mention of being his girl.

_ What was the second reason? _

_ I wanted to taste you. _

She gasped at the words as they followed through her mind, twisting and turning until she flushed.  

She knew exactly what she wanted.  

Rey glanced up to make sure Finn’s door was indeed closed before quickly shimming out of her clothes. She turned the camera function on her cell phone before leaning back.  One of her reclining on the couch, her naked breasts and slight smile evident and spreading her thighs. She quickly snapping the pictures and sent each before she could rethink her plan.

_ Taste me. _

Five minutes past with no response from Kylo and Rey could feel her stomach twist in knots, nervous fluttering of what if she had misunderstood him, his intentions of what he wanted.

“He fingered me on the dance floor, how could I mistake what he wants.” She mumbled to herself. “Five more minutes and then I’ll call him and beg him to ignore what I sent. I’ll blame the beer...or the ice cream...”

Her thoughts were interrupted when a violent pounding on her front door, rattling the wood on its hinges.  She opened it slowly and gave a nervous smile to Kylo who stood on the other side.

He was breathing heavily, his normally brown eyes darkened to almost a black in desire. He eyes scanned over her scantily clad body before yanking her into his arms, his mouth capturing hers, hard, hot, deep and wet. He could feel his heartbeat as a separate surge of blood roaring in his ears as his tongue sucked on hers.  Rey was wrapped her arms around his neck, his mouth was driving her crazy, making her body tremble and her head spin.

One of his hands slipped down and cupped a full breast that was aching for his touch. His palms burned her, his thumbs massaging around and over her nipple in a circular motion that made her moan aloud. Her flimsy shirt was no kind of barrier to his touch and she felt every sensation like he was caressing her bare skin.

Kylo broke the heated kiss to allow her and himself to breath and then devoured her mouth once more. It was as if he couldn’t get enough of her mouth. His hands found the waist of the tank and began to tug it upwards, dropping it to the ground, his gaze devouring the breast standing proudly before him.

“Ren-” she groaned out his name as he signed in deep, almost painful satisfaction, his tongue flickering and rolling around her nipples.

Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, not taking his warm mouth off of her breast, holding her close to him, grinding his erection into the soft notch between her legs, shivers of pleasure shrieking through her.  He tasted and nipped and licked, bringing both of her nipples to tight wet peaks not stopping until he got his fill on her succulent flesh. Pressing her back against the door, he slid her gently down until her legs wrapped around his waist and took her mouth again. Their harsh breathing filled the room and they slowly began to walk backwards into her bedroom, not breaking the kiss.

Rey’s legs soon hit the bed and she fell backwards followed by his hard body. Kylo caught his weight on his hands so he wouldn’t crush her small figure.  

“Take it off,” she murmured, reaching her hands underneath his shirt.

In no time they were both naked from the waist up.  Rey ran her hands over the hard plane of his chest, reveling in the feel of his warm body.  She had seen him half-dressed many times but she had never really touched him, stroked the hard muscle of his body.  He felt absolutely wonderful.

His hands pulled at the tiny boxer shorts she wore, muttering as he trailed heated kisses down her stomach.  

“Next time…slower…I’ll go slower next…” his words were cut short as he reached the shaved landing strip at the junction of her thighs. Rey’s stomach jumped as he licked her clit, lashing it with agile tongue, she arched her back off the bed, crying out.

“Oh…shit…Ren.” She had never been subjected to such pleasure before.

Gripping her thighs with his hands, he spread her legs apart, placing them over his shoulders and buried his face in her wet center.  He loved the way her hips rose up to meet every stroke of his tongue which by now had found her dripping opening and was busy pumping in and out of it, driving Rey absolutely crazy in the process.

“Oh god…don’t stop…don’t you dare stop,” she demanded.  Her hands clutched at his head, her heels digging into his back, pressing him against her firmly as she ground her hips against his face.

Her orgasm came upon her suddenly with no warning.  One minute she was humping against his face and the next she was half way off of the bed, screaming his name as loudly as she could, deluging his face with her juices as she came.

Kylo’s arms held her tightly as she shuddered uncontrollably above him. When she finally laid there dazed, he crawled up her body and gave her a hungry kiss, letting her taste herself and her pleasure.

“My turn,” he whispered against her lips and stripped himself of his pants.  His cock leapt out and she bit her lip at the size of him. She should’ve known he was big all over. Taking it in his hand, he gently rubbed the head against her slick slit until he was satisfied he was thoroughly moistened.

“Wait, Ren,” she gasped trying to hold onto the last pieces of her sanity.  “There’s something I have to tell you.”

Kylo didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to hear about any of her other lovers. No matter how many there had been. He would be the only one she remembered.

“No, it’s not important. I don’t want to know.” He grunted, his naked flesh searing hers.

Kylo captured her lips, his tongue sinking deep as he inched his thick length into her tiny passage. She withered in his arms, sharp little cries of distress breaking from her throat at the enormous pressure between her thighs. He shifted his grip on her hips, as he plunged deep causing Rey to cry out arching as pain tore through her.

A virgin. Kylo shook his head in disbelief, pulling out of her body, staring down into her dazed eyes in shock.

“You’re a virgin.”

“Yes,” she looked back at him not ashamed of her confession. “Mark me, make me yours, only yours.”

Her words had their desired effect.

Kylo hissed in pleasure. It was all he could do not to lose control and fuck her senseless.  

“It’s all right, baby. You can handle it.” Kylo whispered.  I’ll be real slow and easy.” As he spoke he began to rock his hips back and forth, a slight movement that caused her taut muscles to relax, allowing the next rock to slide him deeper into the hot, wet clasp of her.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he growled at her. “You have no idea how good you feel to me right now.” He bent his head and bit her neck with his sharp teeth causing her to buck her hips and send him even deeper. Her hands clung to his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin as her body stretched, adjusting to his length. He was fully seated in her now and she could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he restrained himself.

Lifting his head from the crook of her neck, he asked her, “Ready?”

“Yes,” she sighed, loving the way he stretched her body to fit him. It felt as if they were made for each other.

Kylo pulled out of her slowly, until only the tip was in and barely so. Then he shoved his entire length back into her without warning, causing her to cry out.  Her legs lifted and twined around his hips and thighs.

“Fuck Rey,” he chocked as he started to pump into her receptive body. “I don’t think I’m gonna last long.” His hips worked as he drove himself into her again and again. The force of his thrusts soon had her head hitting the backboard, but she didn’t feel it.  The only thing she could feel was his cock as he pounded her mercilessly.

“Ren,” she whimpered holding onto his arms as he thrust into her. Her hips were rising to meet his, trying to send him even deeper into her, trying to make him one with her.

“Yes…don’t stop.” She hissed at him.

Kylo looked down at her. “You like that,” he muttered and then gave a particularly rough thrust that made her scream in pleasure/pain.  His eyes glittered harshly as he rode her body, she clung to him, gasping as his strong hands gripped her breasts, crying out wordlessly as her hips lifted to his. His hair was plastered to his skull with sweat, she clawed at his back, her body shuddering, lifting and straining towards him. He groaned, too, she was liquid fire in his arms, her body burning his.

She moaned with every thrust, getting louder and louder, neither caring if they woke Finn and he walked in to find them fucking like wild animals in heat.

He bent down to lick off the beads of sweat trailing from her neck as a guttural sound came from her throat, frantic for release from the incredible tension in her body.  She shuddered, lifting, straining as the bedsprings bounced her towards him with more force, her breasts brushing against him. Her breathing grew labored as she shuddered against him, her orgasm ripping through her, clamping down on him, squirting against his naked length.  

The dampened sheets fell from the bed as his control snapped as he drove into her, spearing her, forcing her to accept his domination and she clenched convulsively around him, his short nails making indents into her skin, his body going taunt, spurting into her, his jerking thrusts slowed to a stop.

Finally he fell off of her, spent and exhausted. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her sweaty body to relax against him.  She was drained, too tired to say anything, but Kylo nuzzled the hair on her neck before placing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“Rey, baby,” he whispered the words in her, his voice hoarse. “I thought there were others.  How could there not have been others?”

“They weren’t you.”


End file.
